My Last Wish
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Buffy stabbed Faith but instead of being put in a coma, she died. Now she’s haunted by her memories and nightmares until a slayer dream reveals that it’s all about to change when Faith’s last wish is granted.


**My Last Wish**

**Summary: **Buffy stabbed Faith but instead of being put in a coma, she died. Now she's haunted by her memories and nightmares until a slayer dream reveals that it's all about to change when Faith's last wish is granted.

_Faith Lehane_

_1981 - 1999 _

_A Sister Slayer_

Buffy stood there staring at the grave. She couldn't believe she had actually killed Faith. It seemed impossible to her. She shouldn't have died; severely injured, yes, but not dead. As she fell to her knees, tears began to form in her eyes. She had killed another human being and not by accident like Faith had. Why was it only now that everything seemed so clear to her, when it was too late to save her sister slayer? Her friends had no idea that she, her mother, and Dawn had held a private funeral for the misguided teen. They didn't know about the nightmares she had about that night and how she screamed at herself to stop but could do nothing but watch as she plunged the Faith's own knife into her. They didn't notice how she would sometimes stare at her hands, because she could still see the blood no matter how many times she washed them.

Willow was her roommate now but even she couldn't seem to sense how close she was to crying every morning when she woke up. She was concerned that something was troubling her though since her interest in college was quickly dying and she had little to no motivation.

Her mother called her to ask how she was feeling, but despite her sickly happy voice they both knew she had probably only gotten worse. Aside from her, Dawn was the only one who knew her sister was deeply suffering.

As often as she could without rousing suspicion from her friends, she visited Faith's grave. Although all she usually did was cry, she felt a lot better whenever she was there. Still, the guilt she felt was almost unbearable. She knew it was all her fault. It was her fault Faith had went to work for the Mayor. If she had just taken the time to just be there for her instead of blaming her over and over again, she knew she could've saved her. Why did she have to act so self righteous when she was just as much to blame as Faith was for the death of the deputy major? It was her fault her fellow slayer had been pushed into thinking, knowing everyone would hold the accident over her forever and thus left her to have no other choice than become what they expected of her. Sadly, she admitted to herself she would've held it over Faith even if she had never switched sides. But now she knew better. When it was too late, she knew. "Faith," Buffy whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry." After a while, she fell asleep on the grave like she seemed to be doing more and more often.

Because of this, Will ended up calling Joyce and asking if her best friend had decided to spend the night over there.

It wasn't uncommon for Buffy's mother to lie, saying she had come in and collapsed on her bed. And once she was off the phone, she woke up Dawn and the two of them went to pick up the slayer at Faith's gravesite.

Meanwhile, Buffy frowned in her sleep.

_"Hey B." Faith stood in Buffy's room, smiling at her._

_Buffy frowned, feeling confused. "F-faith?"_

_She walked toward her, laughing lightly. "Thought you'd be happy to see me, seeing as you've spent so much time at my grave."_

_"But, you're dead." She took a step back. "How are you…?"_

_"Visiting you in a slayer dream," Faith finished. "I'm not sure." She tilted her head, slightly frowning. "There's this funny bit about death saying you get a last wish before you get to go to Heaven." Her grin returned at her fellow slayer's shocked expression. "They just let anyone in there now-a-days."_

_"So what were you planning to wish for?" Buffy asked curiously._

_She frowned in frustration. "I wanted revenge; I wanted to make your life a living hell, but you did that yourself, didn't you?" The slayer sighed. "Well, when that idea went down the drain I wasn't sure on what exactly to wish for. So for a long time I watched you and I started to feel sorry for you." The dark slayer paused for a moment. "And while I was doing that, I thought of a wish."_

_"Which is?" The original slayer asked nervously._

_"That I never died," dark brown eyes glanced up at her. "Meaning all that's happened since then will never happen. You probably won't be sorry and I'll still want my revenge, but...everything else will be better."_

_"Why would you wish for that though instead of going to heaven?"_

_"Let's face it B. I probably don't know anyone up there anyway." She grinned, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I figure it'd be kinda boring up there without ya."_

_Buffy gave her a small smile. "It isn't exactly funsville without you down here either."_

_She raised an amused brow, her grin turning into a smirk. "Funsville?" _

_The blonde blushed slightly. "Well, you were always the expert in that department."_

_"You could've been fun too B. You almost were before," she frowned, looking down._

_Buffy also frowned while staring at the floor. "It was an accident Faith. I was just too stupid to see past the fact that an innocent was killed." She looked up, guilt in her green eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."_

_Faith glanced up at her, "Yeah, well, so am I." She turned her back on her. "I just didn't wanna get you involved in my shit."_

_"Only if I fell in your toilet," she replied, successfully breaking the tension as they both started laughing._

_"Oh, I'm gonna miss this." _

_The shorter slayer tilted her head. "What? Being dead? Cuz I'm so not gonna miss that part."_

_"No, I'm gonna miss us being able to talk like this without you being all high and mighty." She paused, looking behind her for a moment before staring at the blonde. "I gotta go now."_

_"I'll still forgive you Faith." Buffy said seriously._

_The dark slayer smiled sadly at her. "It doesn't mean I'll forgive myself B," she told her as she started to fade. _

_Without thinking, she embraced her, shocking both of them. _

_Getting over the shock, she hugged her back. "See you on the other side."_

_"I love you Faith," she whispered desperately. _

_Gaze softening, she started running her fingers through the blonde's hair. "I love you too B," she whispered so low and soft it was hard to tell if she had really said it at all as their dream ended._

_What once was is no longer and shall never be, for my last wish is to live with B._

_The Powers-that-Be smiled sadly upon them as they heard the slayer's last wish. They knew this would change everything. The world would be a much better place, except for the slayers themselves._

**Graduation - Year 1999**

_Buffy walked through Faith's apartment with her arms crossed in front of her. Why was there cardboard boxes stacked everywhere? She stopped to look at the cat that jumped up on Faith's bed. "Who's going to look after him?" _

_"It's a she. And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves?" Faith walked up behind her sister slayer and stopped next to her. _

_The blonde glanced at her, "A higher power guiding us?" _

_The rogue slayer looked at her but then turned away and continues walking towards the window. "I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant." _

_Buffy looked down in confusion. "There's something I'm supposed to be doing." She knew there was something she was forgetting. Why couldn't she remember?_

_"Oh yeah. - Miles to go - Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0." _

_She grimaced. "Great. Riddles." _

_Faith stood in front of the broken window while looking out. "Sorry, it's my head; A lot of new stuff." _

_The green eyed slayer gave her a half smile and for a split second the cat on the bed turns into the image of a girl (Faith?) laying on the bed wearing white gown._

_At the same time, the brunette was still looking out the broken window and asked, "They are never going to fix this, are they?" _

_Buffy stared at her back, concerned. "What about you?" _

_The dark slayer turned around and gestured at her head. "Scar tissue. It fades. It all fades." But not the scar on her heart. No, that would most surely not even begin to fade._

_The blonde looked down with a frown and for a split second Faith's bloody knife appeared in the palm of her hand. She glanced up as the brown eyed slayer began to speak._

_"You want to know the deal? Human weakness - never goes away. Not even his." _

_Buffy gave her a half smile. "Is this your mind or mine?" _

_"Beats me," She answered with a short laugh. _

_The original slayer laughed a little too and looked down. _

_Faith walked towards her. "Getting towards that time." _

_Looking at all the boxes and the weapons laid out on the table beside her, she asked, "How are you going to fit all this stuff?" _

_"Not gonna. It's yours." She replied seriously._

_"I can't use all of this!" _

_Faith almost laughed. "Just take what you need." She reached her right hand up to touch Buffy's cheek. "You ready?"_

Buffy woke up to find herself in the hospital, but that didn't really seem to register as she looked for Faith. Getting out of bed, she slowly walked over to where Faith laid, a frown on her face. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it as guilt flowed through her veins and she thanked whatever power that was out there that her fellow slayer hadn't died. Staring down at her, she began to lean over the brunette. It never occurred to her what she was doing was strange considering all that had happened and she didn't hesitate for a moment when her lips softly kissed Faith's forehead. All she knew was that if the girl before her had died by her hand, she would've never gotten past it like she would never fully get over having stabbed her with the intention to not only kill her but feed her to a vampire. A determined expression formed on her face as she thought about all they had been through, not realizing her hand was caressing the comatose girl's cheek. Inside of her was a silent rage, stronger than the one that had sent her to Faith in an attempt to save Angel but more controlled because this time its target would get no sympathy from her. The Major was going to pay for stealing the dark slayer from her and with the plan forming in her head, she knew there was no way she was going to lose this battle.

**Please review!**


End file.
